UCSD CENG 176 Wiki
redirect Syllabus Welcome to the UCSD CENG 176 Wiki! This site is now the main resource for the CENG 176 course! There are a few times you'll still need to use Ted to accomplish something (turning in your reports, for example) but the vast majority of information you'll need is on this site. I strongly encourage you to turn on an adblocker on this site! We're not responsible if you see ads tailored to your search history! (We're in the process of migrating to an ad-free server but it probably won't be done this quarter). The Site Sometimes the navigation bar above is a bit slow to update; to avoid any hangups, here are direct links to everything you'll need on the site: The Syllabus [[Syllabus|'The Syllabus']] has lots of useful information regarding the organizational structure of the course. We'll go over it the first day of class. The Experiments There are nine experiments that we perform in the lab at any given time: * Cooling Tower: Combine your knowledge of heat and mass transfer to analyze this ubiquitous piece of chemical engineering equipment. Looking for brownie points? Impress me with your cooling tower report! * Continuous Rectification: A classic distillation experiment, you'll use a 10 cm packed column to separate ethanol and water. So sorry, but after "an incident" (which may or may not have included 250 mL beakers, distillate product, and ping pong balls) we've had to switch to denatured alcohol. * PEM Fuel Cell: Create hydrogen and oxygen via electrolysis to power these desktop-size hydrogen fuel cells, and analyze their performance characteristics. Not quite big enough to power a car, but we're getting there! * Liposome Nanoparticles: Synthesize nano-sized, soap-like bubbles just by pushing stuff through a filter! By weight, more valuable than gold! Whoa! * UV Photocatalysis: Learn about dye removal through catalysis with this UV slurry reactor. Don't get it on your clothes! * Plate Heat Exchanger: Nothing beats a classic heat exchanger experiment! Freshly cleaned and re-assembled for that satisfying honeycomb structure. * LPCVD Simulation: Learn some state-of-the-art simulation software as you explore chemical vapor deposition using COMSOL! Too bad we don't let you use COMSOL on exams; it could probably solve everything. * Reverse Osmosis: Use our industrial RO membranes and pressure to purify saltwater. If you've ever ingested water to maintain cellular function, check out this experiment! Communication Written and oral communication are major learning objectives for this course. We've developed the following resources to aid you: * The Written Report: A comprehensive description of what we expect to see in your reports. Read it carefully! * The Oral Report: A comprehensive description of what we expect to see in your oral presentations. * Statistical Analyses: What? How is this communication you ask? Statistics communicate your confidence! Go here for a few examples of the most common statistical analyses we use in this course. * Plots and Tables: It's not a trivial matter to create publication-quality graphics! Review this page for instructions on how to produce decent plots using MATLAB. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Standard Operating Procedures Category:Written Communication Category:Oral Communication __STATICREDIRECT__